1. Field
This application relates to a wireless power transmitter.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology for wirelessly transmitting power is being used for wearable devices such as smartwatches, as well as for mobile devices such as cellular phones, smartphones, and tablet PCs. Particularly, since wearable devices are devices that are worn on the human body while in use, such devices to moisture need to be resistant to moisture, such as sweat and water, to ensure their durability. If a wearable device includes an exposed external terminal for performing wired charging, a problem due to corrosion of the terminal or other damage may occur. Therefore, such wearable devices may obtain increased durability through the technology of wirelessly transmitting power.
In the case of wearable devices, however, it may be structurally difficult to dispose a receiving coil wirelessly receiving power and a transmitting coil wirelessly transmitting power to be parallel to each other during operations thereof, resulting in a low wireless power transmission efficiency.